Happi Benzaiten
|image=PKH HappiBenzaiten.jpg |kanji=八臂弁財天 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Happi Benzaiten |literal english=Eight Armed Goddess of Eloquent Discourse |related jutsu=Asura Path, |parent jutsu=? |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra, Hiden~Benzaiten Clan, Shinshinshu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Kisshoten, Ace Korimachi, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Happi Benzaiten (八臂弁財天, Eight Armed Goddess of Eloquent Discourse) is a Shinshinshu invented by Kisshoten Benzaiten, it drastically boosts the user's physical attributes and power. Later on, Kisshoten would tech this technique to her her son, Ace Korimachi. Overview In this state, the user is granted vastly amplified physical power, while a unique halo floats behind their back. Despite the user being granted access to the Treasured Tools of the Samsara Cycle, they are able to further generate additional tools from the halo behind them. While this technique is active, the user is also able to conjure the Shitennō (四天王, Four Heavenly Kings; Guardians of the Four Directions). For all intentions and purposes, the user becomes a true force of nature. Abilities and Attributes One activated, the user autonomously spouts a multitude of arms, typically ranging between the addition of six and fourteen arms. Their body is simultaneously enhanced during this time as their power, speed, strength, agility and durability begin to increase at a constant rate. Simultaneously, the Shitennō are conjured as well. Existing in the four heavens, the Shitennō are invisible to all but those that wield the and the Gedatsugan, as well as masterful Shinshinshu practitioners. The Truth-Seeking Ball and similar techniques, as well as those composed of weaponized Natural Energy can be handled withstood without any ill effects by practitioners of the Happi Benzaiten due to the enhancements granted by the technique. The durability of this technique is so great that a skilled practitioner such as Kisshoten Benzaiten has survived the immense and concentrated heat and force generated by a condensed collision of the God: Tengai Shinsei, despite it easily obliterating the entirety of the landmass she was on. Concerning the user's speed, their initial speed can easily rival and surpass users of the , , and wielders of the , whom are known for their extraordinary, if not nigh-instantaneous bursts and movements. Physically, as long as the technique stays active, the user's various attributes will improve proportionally to the damage they sustain, though this also increases the amount of Shinshinshu the technique constantly consumes. More Info Soon Shitennō The Shitennō (四天王, Four Heavenly Kings; Guardians of the Four Directions) are four attendants that serve to protect the user at all times. Despite there being just four of the heavenly kings, the user is referred to as the Fifth Heavenly King (五天王, Gotennō), under the name of Taishakuten (帝釈天) and has heavenly authority over and . The Shintennō reside in the Four Heavens of Four Kings. These four different heavens overlap with all of creation. Despite this, nothing outside of the Four Heavens of Four Kings can interact with the dimensions themselves. All of the Shitennō wear armor capable of ward off the influence of evil, and as such, no caliber of Genjutsu will work on their established being. They all also possesses a halo near their back, capable of generating weapons at their will. Jikokuten Jikokuten (持國天, Guardian of the Nation) is the King of the East. Known as the Keeper of the Kingdom, the Upholder of the Country, the Protector of the World, he has heavenly authority over . He rules over the Kendatsuba (Scent Eaters and Celestial Musicians) as well as the Bishasha (Vampire Demons and Female Sprites). Trained in the almighty art of war, he is exceptionally skilled in the use of the Bo and Spear. Zōchōten Zōchōten (增長天, Lord Who expands) is the King of the South. Known as the One Who Expands Wisdom & Moderation, he has heavenly authority over . He rules over the Gati (Hungry Ghosts) and the Kuhanda (Spirit-sucking Yasha). Trained in the almighty art of war, he is exceptionally skilled in the use of the Halberd and Sword. Kōmokuten Kōmokuten (廣目天, Wide Eyed or Expansive Vision) is the King of the West. Known as the Lord of Limitless Vision, he possesses a third capable of seeing through all evil and possesses heavenly authority over . He rules over the Nāga (Serpent-like Demigods, including even Dragons) and Pūtana (A type of Hungry Ghost). Trained in the almighty art of war, he is exceptionally skilled in the use of the Writing Brush and the Three-Pronged Spear. Tamonten Tamonten (多聞天, One Who is All Knowing, One Who Hears Everything in the Kingdom) is the King of the North. Known as Bishamonten , he is said to be the most powerful of the four Shitennō, with the other three serving as his vassals and possesses heavenly authority over . He rules over the Yakṣa (Powerful Earth Warrior deities of fierce stance that protect Earth's wealth and are nature spirits that can be benign or demonic.), Rākṣasa (Creatures that feed on the flesh of the dead), and the Kinnara (Celestial Musicians with Horse Heads). Trained in the almighty art of war, he is exceptionally skilled in the use of the Stupa or Pagod, as well as the Halberd. He is capable of releasing a light from his body as bright as 1,000 Suns, though the user and the other Shitennō are immune to this effect. Trivia *The is said to have descended from this technique, as Benzaiten was said to have four attendants (眷属, Kenzoku), or Four Heavenly Kings (四天王, Shitennō), hence the Japanese term Gose Shitennō (護世四天王, Four World-Protecting Deva Kings). Category:Hiden Category:Kekkei Mōra